I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dunnage support assemblies and, more particularly, to a recyclable dunnage support assembly.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Dunnage support assemblies are frequently employed for transporting industrial articles from one location to another. These previously known dunnage support assemblies typically comprise a dunnage support member which is secured to a rigid frame. The dunnage support member, itself, is formed of an elastomeric material and has a surface which is adapted to engage and support the dunnage for transportation. The elasticity of the dunnage support member, of course, protects the dunnage from damage which might otherwise result from jarring and vibration of the dunnage during transport.
Typically, these elastomeric dunnage support members are formed from polyisocyanate which reacts with a resin. The reaction itself is carried out within a mold so that the mold, which conforms in shape to the dunnage support member, forms the part in the desired final shape. Such dunnage support members, furthermore, are custom fabricated for the particular dunnage to be transported.
The disposal of these previously known dunnage support member after their useful life, however, has presented a problem. The elastomeric material formed by the reaction of polyisocyanate and resin cannot be recycled and, instead, must be disposed of in a landfill or the equivalent. Such disposal is not only expensive, but also presents potential hazards to the environment.